Firey rain
by Lightning and Ice
Summary: PURE CRACK FIC yep take a look at the first days of Everlyn Danek and Ruby Lawson!


ATTENTION THIS IS A CRACK FIC just to get that cleared up this is horrible writing written by Ice and I years and years ago (BTW this is Lightning). _Her writing will look like this_ and mine will look like this.

_"Fish,fresh fish for sale," was what I woke to. I was upset and didn't know why. Then I remembered, Reaping day. I groaned._

_ My name Everlyn Daniels, in the ball 5 times. 4 times for my age, one tesereae. My mother and my 5 year old brother needed food. I was how they would get it._

My mother shook me awake really early so we could go to the reaping. I love the reaping it's the best day of the year.

In District 1, all of my family has been careers, that's me,Ruby Lawson 12 years old,18 year old sister (won the Hunger Games) Crystal, and little brother Cotton.

I hope I get picked or nobody gets picked before me!

_ I yanked on my best dress, green with lace._

_ "Everlyn, get down here! The Reaping's in 20 minutes"_

_ I ran down. We ran out onto the streets of District 4, out to the commons._

_ Bonnie Bonston, our district escort was there, blue polka-dotted still, well, blue polka-dotted._

_ "Welcome to the 57th annual reaping..." she went on with all the usual junk "Ladies first, Everlyn Danek!" I waited for a volunteer, but none came. probably thought I wanted to do it._

_ The boy was Tyren Sank._

_ After the ceremony , I shook hands with my enemy._

"Get down here Ruby!"

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I came down and there was my mom talking to Rena Kanon, the escort with skin bright pink enough to hurt your eyes and escort for District 1. She and Mom are old friends since Mom won the Hunger Games.

She ruffled my blonde hair and said "How is the future winner of the Hunger Games" with breath altered to smell like strawberries

I just said "Hi." and then we set of for the reaping.

After she said everything they always say, she said "Ladies First!"

"SPARKLEY GOLD" and then I volunteered. after that she said "LEATHER SILVER" another career I am so excited!

_ Tyren and I watched the reapings replay on TV 1; a girl volunteer and a burly boy 2; Thick, burly 18 year olds. Yikes! 3; 2 wiry thin people. one was circuit, 5,6, and 12 were nothing to worry about 8+10 looked meaty, 9+11 I hadn't decided about._

_ My goodbyes were tearful, my friends and family acted like it was my funeral. Maybe it was._

Dang this year is nothing to worry about if I team up with 4 and 2 so I guess I do one of those I'm guessing they are all careers.

On the train I saw in my closet. Even the nightgowns were better than my best dress, but cut low. Oh well.

I think the person I want to team up with is Everlyn. My mentor said people might like us so much that they'll let two people win!

_ On the train Tyren cleared his throat. "We are allies with 2 and 1."_

_ "What? you didn't even ask me?!"_

_ "You'll like the girl from one."_

_ "Really?" I said "Oh look at me I'm Glittery Shimmer Star. I strong like a bull. I will win."_

_ "She's not like that. She want's to be your ally. Come meet her."_

I talked to both tributes from 2 and one from 4 and they're my allies.

Tyren ( from 4) said they would be my ally and thought that she would like me until I overheard her say " Really oh look at me I'm Glittery Shimmer Star" and I knew that she was talking about me. Oh I don't know what I'm going to do.

_ "So you're the one they dragged me over to see" I said. _

_ Then she said, "I happen to know a Glittery Shimmer Star and she's a very kind person."_

I'm glad everything turned out okay. She said sorry so I guess everythings good, but I met my stylist.

His name was Clayton Gopsy (Go- p-see). Lime green striped skin. When we met he said "Oh I have the perfect idea for your costume!"

I knew what the costume was for ,but I asked him what his idea was and he said " It's a secret!" and the helpers Ione, Ioke, and Iode all bright turcoise skin.

All of them cooed and said "Oh she's definitely from District 1"

What did that mean? I mean I know people from district 1 have a rep for being beautiful but really C'mon!

For a long time I just stared at my ruby necklace I got when I was born and realized something. There will only be one winner and that has to be me. I might even kill everybody in my alliance if I have to. I have to Win!

So that was how far we got and then stopped if you didn't get the memo the first time or the second time they say third times the charm THIS WAS PURE CRACK FICTION!


End file.
